Computer game systems where several human players play a game with each other are generally known. In such systems use is often made of computers which are set up at great geographical distance from each other and which are linked by means of data communication lines to each other, and possibly to a central computer system. Each participant makes his contribution to the game by way of his own computer and therefore has no human contact with the other players, in view of the geographical spread of the computers. For non-participants in the game, the game is uninteresting, because of the lack of an overall view of the game and the players and their behaviour.